


Pumpkin surprise

by HarleyQuinn2509



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, I'm a little bit late, Just like our Lord and Saviour Emily Andres am bad with deadlines, Pumpkins, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinn2509/pseuds/HarleyQuinn2509
Summary: Wayhaught Halloween fanfic. My friend liked it so I posted it. She said it was cute if thats what you like you should give it a read.Hope you enjoy. :)





	Pumpkin surprise

"Ugh... I'm so done with this shit, we are all taking a day off tomorrow and that's final!", Wynonna yelled throughout the station as she marched towards Waverly's Jeep, "Hurry up Baby girl, you can sext Nicole when we get home!", she shivered under the cold evening air.

"Calm down Wy. I'm not sexting her, am just worried because she didn't answer my text for like 5 hours, mabye I should call her."

Wynonna grabbed the phone out of her hand and put it in her pocket. She started walking even faster to the car, "Hey! Wynonna!", Waverly jogged after her, "What if something happend!?"

"Nothing happend she's probably sleeping and turned her phone off it's her day off for God's sakes, just leave her to be for a few hours."

"You're right, she fine, I don't have to worry.", Waverly got into her Jeep and started it, the engine roared loudly as they drove out onto the street.

"What are you doing?", Wynonna asked as she saw her sister turn left instead of right.

"Nothing I just know a shortcut.", she said nonchalantly.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I know this town like the back of my hand and I know you do too. There is no shortcut to the Homestead.", Wynonna stopped for a second, looking at the road she said, "You gotta be kidding me! Waverly I want to go home! Take me home and then go spy on your girlfriend!"

"I'm not gonna spy on her, I just wanna see if she has company."

Wynonna sighed loudly, "That girl would never cheat on you."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I told her what would happen if she did.", Wynonna said as she put peacemaker on the dashboard.

"Wynonna! I told you not to do that!", They sat there in silence for a couple of seconds until Waverly spoke again, "Sooo, what did she say?"

Wynonna smiled wickedly, "I told her I had a big gun around my leg and a big shovel in the barn, and she said that she's won't or ever will cheat on you and that she will be by your side as long as you want her there."

"Awwwww.", Wynonna rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, Nicole was good. Not just for Waverly but for everyone, for the whole town.

"Let's just go home please."

"Fine let's just swing by, to make sure."

"Fine, just hurry."

Waverly pressed the gas paddle, which she would get a whole talk from Nicole about driving over the speed limit and that she's beeing a hazard on the road. It made her smile, her girlfriend was so passionate about her job.

As they got closer to her house Waverly started to slow down. "Huh, her cars aren't here."

"Ooh this is where she lives. wait, cars?"

"Yes, she has her pick-up and the cruiser."

"Ok so you saw it. Can we go home now.", Wynonna said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah yeah, am going.", Waverly said as she started driving towards the Homestead.

\----------

They chated as they came close to the Homestead. When Waverly pulled into a stop on the driveway, Wynonna turned to her and asked, "Did you leave the lights on?"

Waverly looked towards the house, lights were on in, what looked to be, living room and the kitchen.

"No.", she whispered as she saw Wynonna grab Peacemaker and headed towards the door. "Be careful 'Nonna. You go towards the kitchen and I'll grab my shotgun."

"Good plan.", Wynonna nodded.

She opend the door slowly. Walking quietly to the kitchen, she turned to see Waverly heading to the living room. Her head turned when she heard one of the floorboards squeak, a tall figure descended down the stairs with a black hoodie on their head.

Waverly loaded her shotgun and aimed it at the figure just as Wynonna cocked Pecaemaker and placed the barell on the intruders head. "You decided to rob a wrong house."

"Well what a nice welcome.", a familiar voice said, "Baby can you please put Maple down you're scaring me."

"Nic! What are you doing here? I thought you are home, you didn't anwser any of my text.", Waverly hugged her girlfriend tightly. Wynonna uncocked Peacemaker, put it back in her boot and sighed with relief.

"Maple?", Wynonna asked but the two women didn't pay her any attention.

"Well I have a surprise for you.", Nicole told Waverly, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "It's in the kitchen.", she smiled widely, dimples showing.

Waverly practically ran into the kitchen, Wynonna on her heels. Nicole laughed loudly at how curious and enthusiastic Earp sisters can be.

"OH MY FUDGE NUGGETS!", Waverly screamed, her voice filled with excitement.

"Nicole you're insane!", Wynonna added.

Nicole strolled into the kitchen. Smiling as she saw the Earp sister looking at, at least 30 pumpkins placed on the kitchen table and countres.

"There are more in the truck. I didn't think you guys would be home so soon and I didn't have time to unload them all."

"There are more!!?", they asked at the same time.

"What are we gonna do with all these pumpkins? I can't belive you Haught! Why can't I catch a brake today!? I'm gonna go and take a shower, please don't fuck on any downstairs surface specially my couch!!!", Wynonna screamed as she went upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Should we tell her we already did it on every surface?", Nicole asked with a smirk.

"No, never. Don't be so smug.", Waverly blushed.

"I don't think I can. I will always take pride in making you feel good and making your sister angry at me at the same time.", Nicole chuckled at how red Waverly was getting.

"Baby, why did you buy so many pumpkins?", Waverly quickly changed the topic. 

"Um... I'll tell you if you don't laugh at me."

"I won't, I promise."

"Two days ago when we went to buy the pumpkins you were so sad when we had to take those tinny ones that you can't carve or anything. So I got up super early and drove to the city to buy some.-"

"Jesus Nic, that's like a 4 hour drive just to get there!"

"Yeah, I noticed. Anyway when I got there and the guy just came with like 7 trucks, and Waves am talking like those massive ones. I told him I wanted a lot of them to surprise my girlfriend and he was thrilled. As we loaded them into my truck he startes telling me about him and his family and farm, it was pretty interesting. He has a gay son and a daughter who's 5, she was with him. He taught me how to grow pumpkins, he even gave me some of his seeds that he cross-breed himself."

Nicole walked over to her bag and pulled a plastic bag out. Showed Waverly little white pumpkin seeds.

Waverly took it and place it on the nearby table. Putting her palms under her jaw, slightly caressing Nicole's cheeks with her thumb. "Baby how long did you sleep last night?"

"I'm fine Waves."

"Nicole how long?"

"Hour and a half.", she said avoiding her girlfriends gaze.

"Baby...", Waverly said gently looking really worried.

"I'm ok. I just- I just wanted to surprise you and make you smile. I had everything planned. Can you just belive that I am fine and can we just have fun tonight? Forget about everything just for the night, about all the demons and my nightmares about the widows, please Waves just one normal night."

Waverly nodded and kissed her hard. "Ok.", Waverly gave her a long hug, as she put her head on Nicole's chest.

"What did you have planned?", she asked curiously.

"I was thinking that since Halloween is tommorow we could carve some pumpkins, put them all over the front porch and tomorrow we could make some pumpkin pie. I'll make lunch for both of you and we can spend a whole day together watching scary movies. What do you say?"

"That sounds great but you don't like scary movies.", Waverly noted.

"Yes I know, but you two are famous for loving them so I'll take my chances for one day. Plus I know you have a whole drawer full of them so we should be set. I also bought popcorn."

"Jesus Nicole how much did you spend on all of this?"

"Money is not important as you are.", Nicole leaned down and kissed her. Quick kiss soon became more passionate.

"Are you done?", Wynonna asked as she walked into the kitchen.

They jumped apart, both out of breath and blushing hard. Wynonna was now in her pyjamas and a towel on top of her head. "Hi Wynonna. Your getting real quiet. Your um... Your stealth skills are improving.", Nicole said awkwardly and started walking around the table trying to avoid Wynonna's gaze, moving the pumpkins from table to the countertops.

"Aaanyway.", she turned to her sister, who was still red from blushing so hard, "I have two questions. First whats the plan with all the pumpkins? and second Maple?"

"The pumpkins we'll carve and make some pumpkin pie and Maple is what I named my shotgun.", Waverly anwsered simply.

"Why Maple tho? And why don't I know that but Nicole does?"

"The stock and fore-end are made from maple wood and Nicole knows because she asked."

"Mhm... well let's carve and watch some horror movies. I'm gonna pick the first one.", Wynonna said as she turned around and went back to the bathroom to dry her hair.

"Just a sorry in advance, I know she will pick something really scary."

"It's ok baby am gonna be fine. If I get scared I'll just have to cuddle up to you.", Nicole smiled and rubbed her nose agains Waverly's.

"Oh no that's gonna be awful.", Waverly said sarcastically.

"Let's start opening and scooping up the insides of thoes pumpkins before Wynonna is done. We'll need some bowls."

Waverly nodded, opening up the cabinet and getting two big bowls out. Nicole spread out an old table cloth over the table and started carving the top of the first pumpkin. When she carved it out she slid it to Waverly who started scooping out the meat. Nicole did one more and started doing the same.

After a half hour they had about 40 pumpkins ready to carve.

"Honey I need a brake.", Waverly said as she sat down, massaging her arm and shoulder.

"Sure, take all the time you need."

Waverly watched as her girlfriend worked. Her hoodie over the back of a chair. Her muscles working, veins showing. 'She's so hot like that.', Waverly thought.

"Thank you."

"Did I say that out loud?", Wavely blushed.

"Yes you did Baby. But I know you like to see me sweat.", Nicole winked as she took Waverly's pumpkin and finished gutting it. Waverly blushed even harder at the comment.

"Hey guys it really late. We should go to sleep and carve the pumpkins tomorrow while the pie is in the oven.", Wynonna said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sounds good.", Nicole turned towards Waverly and asked, "Do you want me to go home?"

"No. I want you to stay."

"Ok. Why don't you go get ready for bed and am gonna take a quick shower.", Waverly nodded.

They got ready for bed. Wynonna was first in the bed, sleeping before Nicole even started brushing her teeth.

"I love you Nicole and thank you for making our first Halloween so memorable. You are the best girlfriend in the world.", Waverly said as she cuddled even more in Nicole's neck, smelling her sweet vanilla scent.

"I love you too, Waves. Now we should get some rest tomorrow is Halloween and you know Wynonna is gonna eat to much chocolate and be hyperactive all day."

"Yeah that's true. Night 'Cole."

"Night Baby. Sweet dreams."

They slowly drifted to a peaceful dream, lulled into a deep sleep by each others breathing.

\----------

Next day, Waverly could only describe it as perfect.

They had so much fun carving the pumpkins and chatting about everything and anything. Waverly loved seeing Wynonna and Nicole being so close, not that Wynonna would ever admit it but she really liked Nicole. They joked with each other like best friends would and it melted Waverly's heart.

When lunch rolled around Nicole made her famous tacos and enchiladas. She knew Waverly loved them so she took her chances with Wynonna. What she didn't expect was Wynonna, after taking her first bite, falling on one knee and asking Nicole to marry her and that Waverly missed her chance not asking already.

Nicole declined of course, instead of marriage she promised Wynonna a big bowl of nachos with homemade tortilla chips for dinner. Wynonna's eyes grew even larger and she agreed to it quickly. Rest of the lunch Wynonna continued telling Nicole that if they brake up she would like to step in.

Waverly got a little angry at her sister, even with knowing her sister was joking, she still got jealous. She started gripping onto Nicole's muscular forearm, as to prove to herself Nicole is only hers. Nicole noticed Waverly's iron grip, Nicole only smiled at her and those dimples melted every little peace of doubt from Waverly's mind, they would kiss and Wynonna mockingly bood.

Rest of the day was spend baking pumpkins, watching horror movies and eating popcorn. Nicole, as much as she didn't like scary movies, enjoyed Wynonna's commentary through every movie. She even choked more then once on Wynonna's quick jokes.

After it ticked 2 am they all decided to call it a night and agreed that this was the best Halloween they ever had and they will have to do it every year from now on, but next with less pumpkins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that short fic.
> 
> Just if someone is wondering, probably not but I'll tell you anyways, am working on the next chapter of The Long Weekend. It's gonna be a longer one with all my (and I hope yours) favorite ships. There is gonna be Wayhaught, Clexa and Ranya.
> 
> I've just been a bit busy with exams and I had a huge fight with my best friend and I just didn't feel like writing, but now everythings ok. I still have to study but I'll do my best to find time and finished that chapter and I already have something new in the back of my mind. ;)


End file.
